


Hold Me Close

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, pretty much just some cute nonsense I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Drake likes having a tall strong boyfriend and he’s Weak





	Hold Me Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetobor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thetobor).



> This was inspired by some art by thetobor there will be a link to it at the end notes

Drake absolutely loved having a tall boyfriend. He no longer needed a step stool to get anything off the top shelf. Launchpad could just as easily change the lightbulbs on the ceiling. Oh, and when he went to steal one of his shirts he practically drowned in them.

But he especially loved it now, he was cuddled up in Launchpad’s lap as they watched a movie. His arms wrapping around his waist as their legs tangled together in a mess of limbs. Drake relaxed further into Launchpad’s chest, fighting the urge to close his eyes and spend the rest of their night like this. Even if the consequences would mean a sore back in the morning.

“You getting tired, babe?” Launchpad asked, his beak resting softly on top of Drake’s head. He shook his head but knew that his boyfriend could see through his lies. “We can head to bed now, it’s no problem.”

“Don’t wanna move.” He whined and felt Launchpad’s chest rumble as he tried not to laugh.

“And you wonder where Gosalyn gets her stubbornness from.” Launchpad’s tone was gentle and playful as Drake scoffed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, dear.” He replied with a grin of his own.

“I guess that only leaves one option then.” Launchpad said and before Drake has the chance to respond, he shifted his hold on the smaller duck and stood up, his boyfriend in his arms.

He loved having a tall boyfriend, it was just bonus points for him to be strong as well. There was just something in Drake that just seemed to shut down whenever Launchpad picked him up like that. “Do I even weigh anything to you?” He asked as Launchpad ducked his head to kiss him.

“Like a couple of grapes, DW.” He laughed and Drake could feel the red of his cheeks.

“I don’t know whether to be insulted or flattered, babe.” He joked as Launchpad made his way to the stairs. Climbing slowly so as to not lose his balance. The last thing either of them wanted was to end up in a tangle of limbs at the bottom of the staircase and have their daughter call for an ambulance.

They reached the landing with no incidents and Drake never felt more relieved in his life. “I wanna check on Gos before we head to bed.” He whispered, Launchpad was already making his way to her room before he even had the chance to start his sentence.

Launchpad finally placed Drake back on his feet and he found himself missing the feeling of being held in those strong arms. ‘ _There would be more times’_ he reminded himself as he slowly cracked open the door to see Gos lying peacefully in bed. Her teddy bear held close to her as the moonlight snuck between parted curtains. The light painting here in a soft glow that made her look more angelic then what she really was.

Drake smiled as he closed the door softly, reaching out for Launchpad’s hand as they made their way to their room.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Kudos/comments give me life 
> 
> Link: https://thetobor.tumblr.com/post/185206028387/hi-for-the-dt17-requests-how-about-something


End file.
